


unlucky swap

by casbean



Series: Askbean Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Case Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: “Dude, what the fuck did I say?”Sam huffs. And rolls his eyes. And despite the fact that it’s been over two weeks, Dean’s heart still squeezes at how Cas that gesture is. Because, well, it is Cas. Just stuck in the sasquatch body of Dean’s humongous brother.





	unlucky swap

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: body swap + case fic

“Good morning, my love.”

“Fuck!”

Dean spins on his chair to watch his brother walk into the kitchen, a soft, dopey grin on his face. Sam leans forward towards him, closing his eyes and puckering his lips–

“Dude, what the fuck did I say?”

Sam huffs. And rolls his eyes. And despite the fact that it’s been over two weeks, Dean’s heart still squeezes at how  _Cas_  that gesture is. Because, well, it is Cas. Just stuck in the sasquatch body of Dean’s humongous brother.

“We haven’t touched in weeks,” Cas growls, which makes a very weird tone come out of Sam. “I’m going crazy here, Dean.”

“You’re literally in my brother’s flesh suit, I’m not kissing you!”

“This is supposed to be our  _honeymoon_.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me,” Dean grumbles as Sam – Cas – makes his way to the coffee machine.

Dean tries not to look at him.

It all happened so fast. One hunt gone bad, one epic fight that ended with them kissing each other senseless against the wall. A week later they were getting married, fake names and fake license but still, a real wedding, with rings and vows and Sam crying.

They only had a few days of bliss before a group of witches cursed Cas and Sam with body swapping and then fled out of town. Dean swears he heard them laughing as they did. Apparently the news that Dean Winchester had gotten himself an angel husband had travelled fast.

They’ve been chasing them ever since, meanwhile researching around the clock for a spell reversal, but so far they’ve found nothing. It’s been hard. A few days were enough for Dean to accustom himself with all of the wonderful… qualities, of Castiel’s body, and now his brother is hitching a ride in his new husband’s flesh-suit and it’s weird, it’s fucked, and most of all it’s  _infuriating_. Dean has never missed Cas more than he does now, knowing what he’s actually missing.

Sam shuffles in the kitchen, in an open bathrobe and Cas’ underwear, and Dean spits out his coffee.

“ _Sam_ ,” he yelps, covering his eyes. “Can you not make Cas’ body look – like  _that_? I’m trying to eat here and you’re my freaking brother. At least tie the fucking robe.”

“Dean you  _have_  to stop getting aroused every time I walk in the fucking room, it’s disgusting!”

“Yeah not as disgusting as Cas getting a freaking erection with your – whatever, the other day.”

“You had just gotten out of the shower, Dean,” Cas chimes in, trying to shake Sam’s long hair out of his face. “You were all wet, what was I supposed to do?”

Dean grabs his toast and flees out of the kitchen. He can’t take this anymore.

 

It takes them another month to find the witches. A week to trap them, and a lot more blood and tears and sweat than Dean would’ve wanted to get them to reverse the spell.

The purple lightning bolts burns a hole in the motel carpet, and Dean coughs through the smoke to help Sam and Cas get back up.

“So?”

“We’re back,” Sam chuckles, while Cas grabs his own arms and face with a relieved sigh.

“Thank God. You okay Sammy?”

Sam nods, runs his hand through his hair and looks like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt.

“Okay. Good,” Dean says. “Now get out.”

“What?”

“Get out. Right now. Go for a drive and or get some food and maybe go get another room because–”

“Dean–” Sam protests, “it’s the middle of the night–”

“Sam,” Cas states very calmly, standing so close to Dean he can feel his heartbeat, “your brother and I have been waiting for two months to be able to enjoy our honeymoon. We’re  about to engage in very vigorous and extended intercourse, so I assume you would rather be very far away from here.”

The door slams shut before they can even blink.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here (fanfic blog)](http://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/) or [here (main blog)](http://casbean.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
